The present invention relates to a bodily fluid sampler for sampling a bodily fluid, a bodily fluid container for accommodating a bodily fluid or a chemical solution, and a bodily fluid sampling device.
Bodily fluid samplers for sampling a bodily fluid, such as blood and urine or the like, to be used in examinations for making diagnoses on people's health conditions have been conventionally known (see, for example, JP2005-017280A). An absorber (for example, absorbent fiber), which is a collection of fibers that can absorb a bodily fluid through contact with the bodily fluid, is provided in conventional bodily fluid samplers, and the bodily fluid is sampled by a user who samples the bodily fluid and causes the bodily fluid to be absorbed into the ab sorb er.
When the bodily fluid absorbed by the absorber is blood, blood plasma may be separated by applying pressure onto a cylinder provided with a filtration membrane in a blood plasma separator, under the condition in which the absorber is immersed in a separator liquid in the blood plasma separator.